


After The Second Glass

by Eddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alone, Anniversary, Fate, M/M, Meeting, Relationship(s), Rescue, Saviour Harry Styles, Texting, Waitor, Wind - Freeform, club, date, restaurant, sad Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: Louis’ date goes completely wrong, but Harry is there to save him.





	1. After The Second Glass

Louis looked at his outfit in the long mirror in his room. He was wearing a tailored suit that fitted perfectly. His waist looked sharp and his ass looked great. He quickly swiped his fingers trough his fringe. He desperately wanted his hair to look good since he's been styling it differently for a few weeks. 

He was dressed to impress. 

Pocketing his wallet and phone, Louis made his way to the town car waiting for him downstairs.

It was Louis and Oliver's one year anniversary today. 

Louis prepared an extraordinary night for his boyfriend. They were going to eat at a fancy restaurant in central London, take a private boat along the Thames river for a wine tasting and finish the night at his loft for dessert. 

It has been two weeks since Louis started planning this wonderful evening for Oliver. 

As the car was nearing the restaurant, Louis double checked his reservations on his phone to make sure everything was ready for his night of romance. 

The car parked in the busy street while Louis got out of the car. He told his driver that he would text him ten minutes prior to pick up for their next destination as he headed to the main restaurant doors. 

 

He was seated at a window table waiting for Oliver to arrive as a waiter came and asked for something to drink.

"Hello Sir, can I interest you in a beverage this evening?" The waiter asked

"Yes I'll have a glass of red wine   please." Louis smiled politely to the man.

"Is someone coming to join you this evening?" The waiter asked in a questioning tone.

"Oh yes, he should be arriving shortly." Louis smiled up to the waiter as he was headed back to the main direction of the kitchen. 

 

It has been seven minutes exactly since Louis received his wine glass from the waiter. The British man was slowly sipping from his glass as the time passed slowly. He texted Oliver three time to wonder where he was, but received no response.

The waiter came back a few minutes later asking if Louis was ready to order something.

"No sorry, not now. I'm still waiting for my date to arrive." Louis said tensely 

"Do you want a refill of your glass?" The waiter answered with a question.

"Sure, that would be lovely."

The waiter left Louis' table seconds to come back with a newly filled glass. 

"Come on, it's never like you to be late." Louis murmured under his breath.

It was unusual for Oliver to be this late. Louis hoped he didn't get into a car accident driving here or something worse. He started panicking picking up his phone and texting Oliver once more. It was strange not hearing news from his boyfriend. He always had his phone with him. 

The waiter car back twenty minutes later when Louis was about finished his second glass to ask if he was ready to order again. Louis dismissed him quickly with a tight smile and a polite no.

He couldn't take it anymore. It has been more than an hour since Louis showed up at the restaurant. The twenty-three text messages he sent could only go so far.

He decided to call Oliver and ask where he was.  On the first try, Louis got his answering machine. Three minutes later, he got his voice machine again. This time around, Louis left a short message wondering were his boyfriend was and why he didn't show up. 

Louis tried to find an explication for his boyfriends tardiness but could find none. 

After all, it was a Thursday night and all of their date nights were on the same day each week. With Louis and Oliver's busy schedule, Thursday's were the only night they could allow a few hours away from their laptops and thinking about anything other than work. 

After the third time to waiter asked for his order, Louis was fed up with his apparently non appearing boyfriend and decided to call again. It seems the anger radiated through the phone wave lengths as Oliver finally picked up the phone.

"Hey Oliver, I was worried about you. Where are you?" Louis asked

"Oh hey Louis, why are you trying to talk to me for all night long?" Oliver responded

"Well it has our anniversary today and I made reservations at the restaurant you love. I told you yesterday to be here at seven and it's now fifteen minutes after eight." Louis mumbled frustrated

"Oh, I didn't remember." Oliver said sheepishly 

"Our anniversary or our plans?" Louis said a bit more loudly.

"Both I guess. Can I call you later? I'm actually on a date right now."

"What are you saying asshole? Are you cheating on me with someone else?" Louis exclaimed enraged.

"Yes, I guess I am. Why do you sound so offended. We never made anything official between us. We only have been sleeping around." Oliver said

"He had a conversation about where our relationship was going maybe two months ago and we specified being monogamous to each other. You know the decent thing to do. We have been going out for a year."

"I guess I must have been sleeping then because I don't remember that at all. I think you're taking this thing a bit to seriously Louis. I just wanted to have some fun with you and I feel so attacked right now."

"What the fuck are you going on about? We have been together for a year today!" Louis shouted through the phone exasperated.

"I just wanted you for the sex anyways. You have made delusions in your head about a relationship that doesn't exist. We only see each other once a week to hook up on Thursdays. Your getting to clingy anyways. Call me when your ready to hook up again." Oliver said with a cocky attitude.

"How can you dismiss this so easily? We have been on so many date and I even let you meet my parents." Louis said

"Since the first date you put out. You haven't stopped since. If I was to have sex with a good man like you, I only needed to suffer through an hour of you babbling before the sex. I'll do it in a heart beat."

"Fuck you dickhead." Louis said quickly hanging up the phone. How can someone be like this. Louis put so much effort into planning a perfect date and the fucker is somewhere else with someone (who isn't Louis) talking about how much he used him for his body. Louis feels so disgusted and tries to keep his tears from spilling as he pressed his palms hard against his eye sockets. He was inhaling very deep shaky breath trying not to break down. That stupid asshole was not worth his tears. And to think Louis actually thought he was in love with him. He felt so stupid. 

It must have been a good five minutes after the phone call when the waiter showed up again. 

Louis can't use the excuse that his boyfriend is late anymore since he obviously wasn't coming anytime soon. He wanted to go home and cry in his sweat pants watching Netflix. 

He felt the people in the restaurant looking at him with those apologetic smiles knowing he was left here alone. 

He was just starting to feel worst as the people looked st him and judged him. He felt the pressure in his chest fighting to be set free as a few tears rolled down his chin. 

As he was lifting his head off the table to ask for the check to the waiting waiter, a stranger slipped in the chair in front of him. 

"Hi babe, sorry I'm late." The stranger said with a warm smile.

The waiter looked to the man sitting in front of Louis seeming relieved that his client was not alone after all. 

"Who the fuck are you. I'm not in the mood for a prank right now." Louis mumble  unhappily without the waiter hearing 

"I'm Harry, pleasure to meet you. Play along, your date is a dick." The stranger named Harry said enthusiastically under his breath. 

Louis looked pensively at the man in front of him. He was beautiful, tall and had dimples. He decided to just go with it. Since his evening was already ruined, and the stranger was being nice to him and was trying to save him from an awkward situation Louis decided to play along.

"Could you give us time to look at the menus pleases." Harry asked the waiter with a calm smile. The waiter left quickly after 

Louis was still looking at his unexpected date pensively. "What the hell are you doing" he said looking at the other guy

"I heard your phone call from my table over on the right, i was on business meeting right now."

"So you hear about my misery and decide to humour the people around the bar to think we are set up."

"I guess. Maybe I didn't think this through." He hear Harry mumble. 

"Sorry, I'm being a dick. I appreciate what you just did. You saved me from great embarrassment, even though  half the people in here heard the conversation anyways and know you aren't my real boyfriend. Thank you"

"No problem, it's my pleasure to act like a knight in shinning armour to a sexy man like you.  If I do say so myself, your boyfriend is an asshole." Harry mentioned jokingly 

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Louis mentioned jokingly. " I guess your my saviour after all. You fit the role with the long luscious locks. You look dashing." 

"Well thank you, let me introduce myself properly. I'm Harry Styles."

"Louis Tomlinson. Pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise. If all things fail, it will be a great anecdote I can tell my sister later."

"Or if all things go well...it would be a great story to tell our kids." Louis laughed followed closely by Harry's loud giggles. 

Fate was on their side that night because they would both be explaining the story to their mothers a few hours later talking about how they found their soulmate.


	2. After The Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can not believe he didn’t ask for Louis’ number yesterday at the restaurant

_How can I be so stupid. I fucking forgot to ask him his number_

Those were the first words that popped into Harry's mind the day after meeting the most incredible man.

He knew it was risky approaching a stranger just because he was hot. The possibility of Louis being a dangerous person was overruled with how pitiful he was looking nursing his third glass of wine.

He just needed to help him. Call it his hero complex or whatever, but he just wanted to help.

His decision turn out to be the greatest idea ever.

Louis was an incredible man. After he finished explaining his situation with Oliver, which was nothing more than a bullshit boyfriend, they really got to know each other.

They talked for hours and he felt a part in his body go aflame just thinking about how he could look at that face for the rest of his life.

He was fucked. He never fell so hard for someone in so little time. He was ready to throw caution to the wind and ask him to be his boyfriend on the spot. Well, maybe not, but his feeling were that powerful. There was a spark between them. Everything felt natural. The banter was flowing easily. He even talked to his mom about him. His mom! After knowing the man for six hours. He didn't even tell his mom about his five month relationship with Danny half a year ago.

Harry woke up the next morning after meeting Louis with every intention to meet him again that day. He picked up his phone and realized that they didn't exchange numbers.

_How could I be so stupid_

Harry wondered around his flat trying to find a solution to his problem, but could find none. They lived in a giant city and he never saw the man before yesterday, how could he possibly just bump into each other in the street by accident.

He was fucked, but he had to move on. If faith decided to be on his side and bring Louis back to him coincidentally, he would cherish the sign and probably end up marrying the boy.

It had been three months since Harry had last seen Louis. He never stopped thinking about him, but continued to live his life as usual.

Tonight he was going to go out with his friends Liam and Niall. They were probably going to pregame at Niall's place and go to the club in his neighbourhood.

They arrived at the club around 9:39 already feeling a bit tipsy.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Niall shouted over the loud music.

Harry shook his head looking around at the people dancing and the people sitting at the tables. His body was already itching to join the sweaty bodies on the dance floor. Looking back towards his friends, Harry saw Liam murmur in Niall's ear his drink preference. He walked closer to his friends, grabbed Liam's hand and dragged his to the dance floor to join the dancing individuals.

Harry was grinding his body on Liam and looking at the people around him. He was happily drowning in the loud bass of the music and loosing himself in the fluid movement of his body. When Niall came to join them with drinks, he and Liam left the dance floor to go drink somewhere else. Harry was left alone, but it didn't halter his steps. He still enjoyed to music and the moving bodies. Finding other people to dance with and forget the world for a moment.

That's when he saw him.

Across the dance floor he saw the brown fringe he dreamed about running his hands in so many time. The person he almost lost because of one stupid phone number lost. Harry was determined to not let this opportunity get away from him. He made his way to the edge of the dance floor still looking at Louis.

While approaching he could see someone was trying to chat him up. Another guy was standing close to him and leaning into his body when he spoke. Harry decided to continue to dance for a bit until the other guy left.

It had been around 12 minutes of shameful stalking that Harry decided Louis needed rescuing. Louis' body language read signs of discomfort. The guy wasn't leaving him alone and he knew it bothered him.

Louis would move away each time the guy tried to touch him and would lean back when he tried to move closer.

If Harry remembered Louis correctly from the conversation they had three month ago, he would be too polite to directly dismiss the guy to his face.

Harry was slowly approaching the bar where Louis was situated when he could hear the loud chatter going on between the two guys.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I'm not interested I said it five times already." Louis said

"Come on. We could have fun. We could get out of here. I have a huge flat you could come see."

"No thank you. I don't care if your flat was the size of David Beckham's home." Louis said dismissively.

"I could show you some fun! What's the matter?" The guy persisted.

"I'm here with someone, he will be coming to join me shortly. I would recommend you leave before then."

Harry hoped that was a tactic to try and get the stranger to leave him.

"We have been talking for at least twenty minutes and you haven't mentioned anyone since now!" The guy almost shouted.

Harry took that as his sign to join in. He quickly walked the short distance separating Louis and himself and wrapped an arm around the shorter boys waist.

"It's Harry by the way pretend I'm you boyfriend." Harry mumble in Louis ear seeing his stiff body relaxing a bit recognizing the person that was holding him.

"Hey lad, how's it going. Have you been keeping my Louis some company while I was busy." Harry glared to the man standing next to his boy.

"Um, I has just trying to introduce myself." The guy spoke in an insecure tone.

"Were you trying to introduce yourself to my boyfriend when he clearly stated he was not interested." Harry questioned.

"Yes-

"I suggest you leave before I knock your head against the bar for harassing my boyfriend." Harry shared angrily as the guy scurried away.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Louis smiled cheekily.

"Sorry just saw you there and was captured by your beauty." Harry smiled

"Well aren't you juste the charmer." Louis smiled back

"You know I feel fucking stupid for forgetting to get your number and I haven't been capable of thinking about anyone since you left all those weeks ago." Harry stated honestly.

"I feel the same way. Thanks for saving me by the way."

"It's no problem. But, i would like one thing for saving you for the second time, your phone number." Harry said already taking out his phone from the pocket of his skinny black jeans

"I will definitely do that and I'll even ask you if you want to get out of here for a night cap, so I can thank you properly." Louis said standing up from the bar stool.

"Oh I would be honoured Mr. Tomlinson." Harry whispered in his ear. "Let me just go tell my friends I'm leaving."

Harry and Louis made their way to Niall and Liam's table which they were now sharing with a group of five girls.

"Hey lads, I found Louis and we're going to head out." Harry shouted

"Oulala, so this is the famous Louis Harry won't shut up about." Niall slurred

"You guys have fun. Use a condom." He heard Liam say.

"Whatever, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm leaving. Text me when you arrive home okay?" Harry asked

"Yeah yeah dad, go and have fun we will stay here for a bit." Liam said ushering Harry and Louis to leave with a sign of the hand.

Louis and Harry were running trough the streets of London with their fingers interlocked.

They probably looks so soppy, but the didn't care. They couldn't believe they saw each other again. They weren't going to waste their time.

Louis slowed down and Harry filled suit, still swinging their hands together.

"I live near by if you want to come up for a cup of tea." Louis said

"Accually right now there is one thing I want." Harry said "Can I kiss you?" Harry mumbled just near Louis lips. They tentatively locked their lips together as an answer.

The continued to kiss, slowing the pace, as goofy grins illuminated their faces.

"I wanted to do that for you since the first time I  saw you. I was so pissed off at myself for having forgotten to take your number. I felt this strong connection with you and I couldn't believe I let you get away from me." Harry said

"I felt the same way. I had just broken up with my boyfriend so I should be sad, but truly, I was angry that I couldn't talk to you again. I decided to leave it up to fate. If I would see you again." Louis said  "I promised myself that I would never let you go. So starting with that ideology, want to come upstairs and spend the night."

"You know I wouldn't turn down my damsel in distress." Harry joked

"Yes my Prince Charming, come save me from myself." Louis joked back

And in that moment Harry knew he found the one for him. He could stay with this man for the rest of his life. He would get down on his knees and ask him to marry him one day. That was a promise. For now, he needed to get on his knees for a completely different reason.

Hopefully, he could live the rest of his days with this man by his side. He let him go once, he was definitely not going to tempt fate again and leave Louis out of his sight.


End file.
